Talk:Ill Met by Moonlight
Anyone but me having problems talking to Sinding? For me he is just standing at the back of the cell saying "Yes?" and "Hmmm." I can't talk to him either, I have talked to the couple at the funeral (who's daughter he slained) to get the quest NO SINDING BUG I got a bug mentioned elsewhere on here, playing on XBox 360. I killed the Great Beast, talked to Hircene and was directed to Bloated Man's Grotto, but after entering was redirected to Sinding's cell in Falkreath. I'm not sure what actually fixed it, so I'll list all steps taken. 1) I reset the game cache by holding left bumper, right bumper and X while the game loaded, releasing at the title screen. 2) I entered Bloated Man's Grotto and was - again - redirected to Sinding's cell in Falkreath. I was about to give up, but decided to wait a minute and then checked the map again. Now he was outdoors, near Pinewatch! I had my character wait in place for one hour (game time wait) and, when the hour elapsed, Sinding was standing in front of me, the conversation began, and the quest continued. As for what caused this... I'm not sure. The only thing I'd done differently from all the other times I'd run this quest was I walked to the dungeon door while Sinding transformed into a werewolf. I almost left but then realized the quest hasn't yet updated, so I held off until that happened. I didn't actually SEE him escape, but the cell would be vacant if I returned (unless I entered the grotto & left again first, in which case there he'd be, all wolfed out.) Mark.elfering (talk) 23:49, November 7, 2014 (UTC) how i did the quest God this quest is confusing... or maybe I'm dumb :) After killing the deer and talking to Hiercine (see picture, yellow path), I went back to town, inside the barracks and found him locked up. I shot some arrows and flames until he got aggravated and tried to attack me through the bars - smacked him with a warhammer and killed him. Quest didn't finish though, nothing happened. I opened the map and zoomed out and it turns out there's a cave called Bloated Man's Grotto somewhere north (up) - there's a lake between the town and that cave - followed the red path in the picture and went inside and found one of the warriors hurt bad and dying and a few others already dead. I talked to him and he died soon after and then I found the werewolf wandering on the map somewhere near where I was supposed to talk to that woman at the beginning (Riverwood) . So I went to talk to that woman and then found the werewolf, shot an arrow into him and he started running towards the cave as soon as I hit him (see picture green path). A few seconds later I just teleported to that cave (as I entered it a few minutes before), went inside and now there were soldiers at various places waiting for me to start the "chase". He was all the way in the back of the tunnels. The moment he saw me the werewolf started to move away through the tunnel and as soon as he saw warriors he attacked them. I just came from behind and hit him several times with my warhammer and he died for good. Hiercine's ghost appeared. Got the skin but no ring or maybe (I didn't notice the ring). Note. The cave on the left of Bloated Man's Grotto is part of a quest given to you by the town's priest. That cave and the tower in the lake have vampires relatively easy to kill. Also note on the road near the grotto, there's a group of 3 quite strong characters walking around that attack you if you enter conversation and you say you don't believe in that guy that thinks he's God or something. Mariush (talk) 01:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I really screwed up my game doing this mission. I got the mission details from Sinding and went to kill the "Great Beast." After doing so, I went back to the prison and killed Sinding(Like HIrcine told me too) and now I have the ring...forever and I cannot unequip it. :S Moral is, DO THE OBJECTIVES RIGHT! :P Bugged, rendering it uncompletable Killed the white stag, and I tell the spirit of Hircine that I don't want to kill Sinding (I really want my multiple transformations). So the quest tells me to go to that Grotto, I go, speak to the dying guy. The quest then tells me to kill Sinding, and points me back to Falkreath. To the jail, in fact, where Sinding is still stood, except as a werewolf (this despite the guard saying "You're the one who last spoke to Sinding before he escaped" or something along those lines). So I fire some flames through the bars, and eventually kill him. I have to toggle clipping off to go through, I check his body, and there's nothing to take but rags. Oh well, there's bound to be one or two broken quests just after release. 23:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) A quick solution I found to not being able to get to the Great White Stags body if he runs all the way up to the top of the mountaintop is to cast the spell Reanimate Corpse on the dead body which will then cause it and the ghostly aspect of it to follow you to a spot where you can rekill the corpse and talk to the aspect. when i went to go kill the great beast his health kept regenerating, i had three other people with me shooting arrows at it but his health kept coming back, what do i do? Confused/Bug? While doing the quest, Sinding says that if I spare him, he'll be a "powerful ally." So after we kill all the hunters I tried to recruit him but all he ever says is "Never thought I'd see you again." Then I tried waiting until morning to see if he had to be normal (human) to talk to him and instead there became two werewolf Sindings walking around the grotto. I'm confused. Is he not a recruitable ally? Is he supposed to stay werewolf? X-less-Nobody (talk) 06:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Still alive.... how? I was wondering through the grotto again forgetting this is where I did the Hircine quest earlier. I was attacked by Cave Bears and Spriggans etc, but was aided by werewolf Sinding. The only thing is I had previously killed him for the savior's hide. He doesn't talke or change form, just gives the responce 'want something?' when prodded and stays in the main area of the grotto. 05:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) BUG PREVENTION If Sinding doesn't move from the jail it means you're running away too fast WAIT FOR HIM TO CHANGE INTO A WEREWOLF, he will then escape through the top of his cell and THEN you can go kill the white stag, the bug comes from if you just listen to him then quickley run off he glitches and doesn't escape like he's sposed to. If you have already bugged it like this the only fix (as far as I know) is reloading and speaking to him in the cell again. ( 03:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC)) Bug Clarification Does anyone have information that can clarify this bug? This quest was fixed in the 3.01 patch so you can not get both ring and hide(tested on ps3). The bug is still there, but you have to kill the hunters first, walk outside and recieve the ring from Hircine, then walk back inside, slay Sinding, take his "skin" and THEN Hircine will again appear, and give you the other Daedric item. 15.30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ~ Trippet (Speak/ 04:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : on Xbox i have gotten the achievement before completing azura's star this way after patch 1.4 18:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Bug? When sinding says he can be a powerful ally I thought he meant like as my companion....I'm wondering if it's a bug that he doesn't come along. 22:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) A dragon killed the quest givers before I could talk to them. It was a good while back before I realized their importance. Any way to get the quest still even if both are dead? :Visit Sinding in the Falkreath Jail. Says so on the wiki page. 02:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Missing Quest Arrow/Pointer It was almost impossible for me to find the white stag because there was no Quest Arrow pointing to it. I had to run after it completely blind. I only managed to find it because I figured out that the stag would be in the exact center of the map when I went to the Quest and selected "Show on Map". Since the quest log told me to "Kill the great beast" I was looking for something more scary and I would never have known to look for a stag without reading this guide. (Xbox 360) ' 22:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC)' : Another strange thing is that I've never transformed to a werewolf even though it has been hours and hours I have completed a lot of other quests with the damn unequippable ring on. ' 23:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC)' Vampire Lord/ Lycan (Hybrid) - is it possible..? Ive been a Vampire Lord since level 11 and i just stumbled upon this quest.. After killing the hunters i got to keep the ring of Hircine, and it in my active effects it shows that when the ring is equipped "Additional Werewolf Transformations". is it at all possiblie theres a way i could turn into both V-Lord and Wolf as long as i have the ring? or is it deemed useless?? Wrathof3nigma (talk) 06:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) : Useless unless you have beast form. 06:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :: The ring will only affect those that already have Lycanthropy. If you aren't a werewolf, the ring is usless to you. Zelron (talk) 07:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Removed for clarification I removed this because it seems to contradict other information in the article. The other methods just say to kill Sinding and skin him, but this one implies he teleports back to the jail cell and needs a lot of jiggering to get to. I'd like to identify whether this is a bug and why Sinding would be in the jail before putting it back in the article. The Saviors Hide can be obtained after the Ring of Hircine is obtained and the quest completed by killing and skinning Sinding before he runs off. The player must then return to the Falkreath jail and go to Sinding's cell where a ghost and Sinding's body are inside. By placing a bucket or plate against the bars and using whirlwind sprint, players are able to noclip into the cell and speak with the ghost to receive the Saviours Hide. Stealing the bucket or using a shout against the guard may be used to escape the cell. Alternately, getting out the way players got in will also work. Occasionally, the Aspect of Hircine will come to the bars if a player fails to pass through them and will speak to the player. Keeping the item off of the bars and using whirlwind sprint will get the Aspect of Hircine's attention. (Confirmed on PS3 as of August 12, 2012) --LeDaea (talk) 12:23, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Bug There is a bug that seems to be related to the 1.9 patch. Its at the beginning when you have to speak to Sinding, he just stands there in his cell and says random banter "Hello" "How can I help you?" reloading the save does not fix this bug, the only fix I have found so far is to remove the patch and load the save. Khaotix523 (talk) 23:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hunter List removed? I posted a list in the bugs section of the prids for the hunters, so that you can make use of the console in the event that you keep aggroing Sindling accidentally (I can't be the only person who ended up with this problem after attempting to do this quest multiple times in a row). It was removed for being "PC-centric". I understand that using the console is PC-specific, but there is information on many different articles regarding using the console to get around bugs. Is this any different? Thanks. Shifuimam (talk) 23:08, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Weird I killed Sinding at the end after killing all the hunters, but instead of giving me the ring un-cursed, Hircine gave me the Savior's Hide. Note that the piece of Hircine that control's Sinding's dead body gave me the hide, which was really weird.. Should I have gotten both artifacts or just one (The ring of Hircine)? Silver4Raven (talk) 19:55, October 27, 2015 (UTC) : Questions like this are better asked in the forum, It sounds like you somehow got a weird version of one of the exploits to get both rewards.AzuraKnight (talk) 20:09, October 27, 2015 (UTC)